The Unknown Avatar- Book 2: Earth
by TimeTraveler710
Summary: Nathan has mastered Waterbending, and his next element is Earth. But there are no teachers! And Avatar Aang hasn't talked to him for a while. Follow this gripping adventure about death and danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is the sequel to my book 'The Unknown Avatar: Book 1- Water'. I know not many people liked it, but believe me, I tried my hardest to make this one better!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS. I'm only going to say this once in the story: I do not own ATLA or TLK, and every character mentioned in this story belongs to ATLA, except my OCs.**

* * *

Vaatu crouched down in anger, looking down at the dirty ground. His body was being tortured, the darkness inside him refusing to grow. He couldn't even muster the strength to get up.

He looked at his now tiny body. Well, with a diamond frame, what can you expect? He needed one of those vulgar bodies, one from those small _humans_. Frivolous may they be, they were now required urgently.

He cursed to himself. That Korra, she had been more powerful than he had expected. He had almost won over her, but alas, Fate ran another course. She had used the cosmic energy of the universe, of Raava, to defeat him.

Now, all he could do is hide from the rest of the world on a mountain. No one ever visited that mountain, and whoever tried to venture through the steep rocks and harsh weather failed miserably. It was the perfect place to wallow over his losses.

He suddenly looked up. He could sense the presence of a powerful being, about a hundred metres away from him. It seemed familiar, and threatening. Whatever it was, it was approaching him.

Vaatu tried to stand up, but fell back down. He tried again, and this time, he used the support of a tree that had survived the conditions of the mountain. He leaned back against it, waiting for the person. He would deal with them.

Korra struggled against the winds that kept on blowing her back. Her clothes flapped in the air. She wished she could just use Airbending and blow herself to the top. But she had become a mere mortal, no longer the most omnipotent being in the world.

Her carcass fell out of her arms. Korra shot her arms out just in time, and she hauled back the bloody body on her back.

She saw something with a diamond body at the top and gasped. It couldn't be him. He was dead. The Harmonic Convergence had passed 5,000 years ago, and there was still 5,000 years to go till the next one. He couldn't be so strong that he could reappear already.

Her foot stepped on the top of the hill, and she stood there facing him. The creature in front of Korra did a double-take, obviously very shocked. They glared at each other. Korra dropped the human body on the ground and bent her knees, getting ready. Vaatu couldn't do the same thing, but his figure curved at the bottom.

Then she rushed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_DING! DING!_ _ **DING!**_

I opened my eyes slowly. Light immediately came into my eyes, forcing my eyes to close again. I groaned and reached out my hand, searching for my phone. I found it on the headrest and brought it close to my face. I opened my eyes again and snoozed the alarm. It was only 7:50. I shut my eyes again and rolled to my side, putting my phone beside me.

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating and an absolutely lovely sound - insert sarcasm - filled my ears. I growled and grabbed my phone. I didn't look at the screen and answered the call.

"Who is it?" I asked, angrily.

"Nathan, wake up," came my father's voice. "You have to take a shower today morning."

I moaned. I remembered that I hadn't taken a shower the previous day and had promised to take it today.

I got a burst of energy, all of a sudden, and jumped out of my bed. I put my phone in my pocket, disconnecting the call. I ran outside my bedroom and into the bathroom. I quickly grabbed my toothbrush, and bended the water to wash it. I brushed my teeth, then after rinsing, controlled the water out of the tap and onto my face. I splashed it a few times.

Yeah, I controlled it. I actually did it. I am the Avatar, who is a person who can control, or 'bend', all 4 elements: Air, Water, Earth, Fire. Right now, I can only control Water. I didn't learn Earth yet. I don't have a teacher to teach me. All the benders were non-existent a long time ago.

For now, I'm just working on honing my Waterbending skills. I have gotten really good at them in the past few months. But I can't do it a lot. If I bend a lot, then I will start to feel tired. I've also been working on reducing the fatigue.

Anyway, I rinsed my mouth, went out of the bathroom, and ran upstairs. I quickly rushed into the bathroom, undressed, showered, dressed again, and came out.

"Papa, come on, wake up," I told my dad, shaking him. "You have to drop me to school today. It's snowy outside. I can't walk."

"Ok, fine," he replied, groggily. "Go and have your breakfast though. I'll come."

I raced downstairs again. I went to the table, picked up the bowl that was on it, and gulped the porridge down in two sips. I saw the time on the microwave. What?! 8:30?! I had to be at school by 8:40!

My dad came downstairs too, with my bag. I stuffed my books into it, then we both put on our shoes and ran to the car.

Oh, man, we had never been this late before. My dad drove fast all the way, which was very unlike him.

We arrived in the parking lot. My dad parked the car at 8:38. Then he stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so different," he said, wistfully. "Aang told me that you need an Earthbending teacher."

I sat up straight and looked at him. Aang was the past Avatar who helped me master Waterbending. He was also supposed to help me in my journey as the Avatar. But he had gone silent over the past few months. "How do you know that?" I questioned.

"He came in my dreams last night. He told me that you posted a lot of ads in hope that someone would be out there."

"Yeah, I did."

"He also told me that, for reasons unexplained, there are now many people who could now bend various elements. But there are no Waterbenders yet."

"Why?" I asked him, confused.

"He doesn't know. But he has a suspicion, that he didn't tell me."

"I don't know what he's talking about.

"I thought so," he said, thoughtfully. I had told my parents about me being the Avatar. They had received it with much shock and surprise. But after I showed them, the believed me. Now, they were helping me find teachers to teach me.

"Okay, Papa, I have to go," I said, looking at my watch. I stepped out of the car, waved back, and walked to my school. School was much more fun ever since I showed my friends bending.

"Yo! Nathan!" my friend Mahir yelled from the doors. He ran up to me, stumbling on the steep hill. Mahir was one of my best friends. I met him last year when I returned to Canada.

"Nathan, I have a surprise for you," he said excitedly. "You will be shocked. A person is here to meet you."

"What? Who?" I asked him.

"Come on," he said, pulling my arm and me down the hill. He dragged me down the hill towards the doors. Someone was waiting for me. His body shape seemed familiar, but I didn't know why.

"Yo, dude, he's here," he said quietly to the guy sitting. He looked up at me, then stood up and stared at me face-to-face.

I caught my breath. He looked terrible. His eyes were sunken, he had scars all over his arms, and had a cut near his eyes. But the worst part was, I knew him. He had come all the way from India.

"'Sup, Nathan," my best friend Haigriv said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haigriv? What are you doing here? What happened to you? How did you find me? What?" I cried, throwing words rapidly.

"First off, I didn't understand most of the words you said," he replied. "Second off, with the words that I did understand, it's a long story. But I need to tell you something. You are in grave danger. I have a lot to tell you.

"But how are you allowed in my school?" I demanded.

"My parents enrolled me into the school," he said. "They know what's going on and who you are."

"Why did you tell them?" I yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me. I glared at them. I took the water out of the two pouches I wore on my pants, made a water whip, and flicked it at the people staring at me. They immediately turned around and started minding their own business.

I turned back to Haigriv. "Why did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them," he said, calmly.

"Then how do they know?" I asked him, prodding his chest.

He looked at me for a long time. Then he said, "I have a lot to tell you. Meet me at the community centre at lunch. I'll tell you everything."

"You tell me right now. What-" I began, when the school bell rang, interrupting my sentence. He grinned at me, hoisted his bag, and walked through the open doors into my school.

"I'm in Mrs. Newton's class. That's your class, right?" he called back.

I glared at his back. "Yes," I grumbled. "It is."

I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulders and followed him.

I walked to my locker and opened it. I pushed my bag into it, got my books from it, closed it, and walked into my classroom.

Everyone said hi and I said hi back. I went to my desk and put my books in it.

Haigriv walked in, and he grinned at me. I could see that he was enjoying my confusion and anger. Though I didn't know why I was angry. I tried to calm myself down. It didn't work. I took the water out of my pouch and started playing with it, getting other people wet and then immediately pulling the water off. I got a lot of evil eyes. I still did it.

The teacher, Mrs. Newton, then walked in. She set down her books and stood at the front of the classroom.

"All right, class," she called, grabbing attention. "Today we have a new student. He came from India, like Nathan. Say hello to Haigriv."

Silence. Nobody said hi or clapped. They just stared at his scars and face, sizing him up. I could hear muttering across the people. He got up from his desk.

"Hey, guys," he said. "For those of you who were with Nathan last year, you know that he had just came back from India. I was his best friend in India. We went to the same school. That's a coincidence, because there are a lot of schools in India and a lot of schools in Canada. Well, I'm happy that we met each other again. We had a lot of fun."

Everybody just stared at him.

"I'm done," he said quietly. He sat back down in his seat.

The rest of the day dragged on. For once, school was very boring. I was anxious about lunch. Why and how did Haigriv get so hurt? Why did he find me? I know that it wasn't just a coincidence. He wants to tell me something. But what?


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, it was lunchtime. I got my lunch box and ran out of the school. I ran towards the community centre in front of our school, narrowly avoiding other people. I opened the door and went inside the Youth Room. Once in, I saw Haigriv at the dining table. He waved me over, and I sat down next to him. He pulled out his lunch and started munching his sandwich.

"So," I said.

"So," he replied. He didn't look at me.

"Do you have any pasta?" I asked.

He smiled. Back in India, we had a running joke about trading food. We kind of set up a trading system in the cafeteria. We had had bunch of people come and trade food. Usually I had paneer butter masala and Haigriv had pasta. Sometimes we stole each other's food.

"No," he said. "But I have a surprise for you. And I swear it will blow your mind."

I frowned. "What?"

"I'll show you," he said. "First let me eat."

After some time, he got up while I was eating my perogies. He packed his lunch and drank some water.

"Come on," he said. I looked up at him, then gulped down the last remains and packed my food as well. I got up and followed him out of the community centre. He started running towards the back of the school. I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Where are you going?" I called, running up to beside him.

"Just come on," he called back. He turned his head towards me. "Why are you panting?"

"Uh, maybe because you're running at top speed?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Wait, I'm running?" He stopped running and started walking, looking confused. "I'm sorry, man. I was just running a lot in the past few weeks. People were chasing me throughout the world."

"Why were people chasing you?" I asked, concerned.

He smiled grimly. "If I came looking for you, the Avatar, don't you think I would be in danger?"

"How do I have enemies already?" I cried.

"Later. Okay, we're here."

He stopped suddenly, making me crash into a tree. He suppressed a smile, but quickly regained his composure.

"Watch this," he told me. He faced the tree I crashed into. He made his hands into fists. He slowly put his hand forward. The tree bent backwards the more he put his hand forward. Suddenly he brought his hand backwards, and the top of the tree shot forward, the branches snapping off and falling to the ground. Then he shot his hands upward, and the tree flew out of the ground, disappearing into the sky. I saw it coming down a few hundred meters away. I heard a loud crash, and I cringed.

Haigriv turned and grinned at me.

I stared at him. "You're an Earthbender?!" I yelled, joyful and stunned. "But, but, Aang said that I was the only bender in the world that is known of. How can this be possible?"

"He probably meant that the world knows of," he said, with a weird smile. "There have been many unofficial cases of people with weird powers and that they can control air, water, earth, and fire. But the government tried to destroy the documents and the people who have the powers. I'm one of them."

"But why didn't you tell me earlier?" I cried. "I could have helped you master Earthbending after I learned it."

"Wait, what are the terms you're using to describe me?" he said. "What's an Earthbender?"

"There's a lot to tell, but the basics are this: There are 4 basic elements, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. There are people who can control these elements, who are called benders. About 5000 years ago, there were four countries based on these four elements. These were the Air Nomads, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation. The Avatar is the person who can master all 4 elements, and is the bridge to the Spirit World, another realm where weird creatures live. You already know that I am the Avatar."

"So, do you already know all the elements?" he asked.

"No. I only know Water. I have to learn Earth next. I can't learn any other element, even if I wanted to. There's a cycle I have to follow. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air."

"Oh," he said, quietly. "Wait a minute. Hold on. Maybe I can teach you Earthbending! I'm really good at it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not sure. "I mean, you just learned it.

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

"You sound really excited," I said, backing away.

"Of course, man," he said. "I'm going to teach the Avatar! Oh, and also, I didn't master it just now."

"What?" I asked. "But my past reincarnation told me that a lot of people just got bending abilities."

"A lot of people," he said, slyly. "That doesn't mean me."

"Then how did you learn bending?" I demanded. Sometimes I get irritated when I don't get something right.

He smiled. "Tomorrow. After school. 4:00 p.m. 2271 Collegeway."

"Okay," he said.

We ran back to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, my dad picked me up. When I got into the car, he turned and looked at me. He stared at me for a long time. He looked irritated.

"You didn't tell me Haigriv was a bender," he said.

"First, I only learned that today," I replied. "And second, how do you know that Haigriv is an Earthbender? He only showed me, and that was at lunch."

"They're our new neighbours," he said, cocking his head. "Haigriv told his parents about you, and his parents told us about him. And also, I thought there were new cases about people gaining bending abilities recently. Haigriv had his since he was born."

"What?! How?" I cried, shocked. "Anyway, I'm going to find out tomorrow, when I go over to his house."

"Actually, we were invited over to their house for dinner. They wanted to catch up on everything. Also, there's a present for you back home. His parents gave it to us, and said you would benefit greatly from it."

"Okay, then. Let's go home."

At home, I went downstairs to the basement, where I usually hang out, and put my bag down. Then I went upstairs to the top floor and entered my parents' room.

I saw gift wrapping around a circular object near the bed, and picked it up. I studied it and ran my fingers over it. It felt like some kind of scroll.

I tore away the gift wrapping and opened the scroll. It was dusty and wrinkly. It made me sneeze. On it were pictures of people lifting rocks. But there was something peculiar, and at the same time somewhat familiar. They weren't touching the rocks. The first set of pictures picture depicted a person lifting his arms and a boulder floating at the same level. Another set showed a man bringing both of his hands upwards, and a spire in front of him.

Something was off. Nobody can just do that and make rocks float. Unless…

"Yes, Nathan. Those are Earthbenders," a disembodied voice said, confirming my thoughts.

I jumped. I shot up and looked around the whole room. I didn't see anyone. But I wasn't freaked. Over the past 6 months, my life had changed completely. Nothing scares me anymore. I even started watching the scariest movies without any nightmares.

"Who are you? Speak," I demanded.

"You know who I am, Nathan," he replied, slowly.

I frowned. The voice was familiar. My eyebrows suddenly shot up in surprise and recognition.

"Hello, Aang," I said.

"Hello, Nathan," he said back.

"You haven't spoken to me in a long time," I asked. "Why?"

"Did you know that I forget almost everything?" he said, smiling. "Oh, the perils of old age. And I am more than 5,000 years old. That's gotta be worth something."

"Ha-ha. Hilarious," I said, raising my eyebrow. "I don't care anymore. What do you want to tell me?"

" Two things. First, that is an Earthbending scroll. It teaches you Earthbending through moves shown with the pictures. I also want to say something very important, and something that you should never forget. Something that will help you many times in your life. Something that's only one sentence. _Keep your friends very, very close, but your enemies even closer_."


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled a short-sleeve shirt over myself. We were going to the dinner party in half an hour, and I had studied the Earthbending scroll for hours. I had gone to the park across the street and tried the moves with my cousin watching. The only thing that happened was that a pebble floated in the air and hit my cousin in the nose.

Now, I was still looking at it while I changed and combed my hair. I sighed. At least this was easier than Water to unlock. I bet it'll take a lot longer to master the rest of the elements. I rolled up the scroll and tucked it under my arm. I wanted to ask Haigriv everything about him and the scroll.

I trotted downstairs and slipped my shoes on. My parents and cousin were outside, waiting for me, and I joined them. We just had to walk a few steps to the front door, since he was our neighbor.

After ringing the doorbell, my mom turned around to me. "Nathan, is Haigriv an Earthbender?"

"Yeah, Mama," I said. She raised her eyebrow in surprise. "How?" she wondered.

"It's a long story," I replied.

She turned around and looked straight ahead. I frowned. How does she know about Haigriv? Meh, my dad must have told her.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Haigriv was there, and his eyes were bloodshot and frantic. He had even more cuts on his arms and face

"You all need to go, now!" he shouted. He looked crazy. I immediately started surveying my surroundings. I suspected that I would have to bend very soon.

"Everyone near us is in grave danger! Please, leave! You have to move to another location, or you will die!" he pleaded. I looked at him carefully. He seemed demented, but something told me he was right. A chill ran down my back. Something very bad had happened, and something else even worse is going to happen.

I ran into the house. I went into the living room and gasped. I felt sick. I covered my mouth. We were in big danger. Especially me.

Two people lay beside a sofa in awkward positions, a knife through their chests each. There was blood all around them. I recognized them from when I met them for the first time in India. The two people were Haigriv's parents.

Something crashed upstairs. I looked at the ceiling. I could hear three people, adults by the way they walked, rummaging through everything. They killed Haigriv's parents.

Rage filled me. They killed my best friend's parents. They had almost killed him, too. I was going to tear them apart. I had never used my bending abilities for fighting, but there's always a first time for everything. It was payback time.

I ran back outside. I hustled everyone away from the door and in front of the garage.

"He's right. Mama, Papa, Vicky Bhaya, you have to go," I said. "I'm going to stay here with Haigriv. I have a feeling that he'll be important in learning the elements. I have to stick with him. Something very bad has happened, and I need to help Haigriv avenge them."

Everyone looked at me in shock. My mom and dad covered their mouths in shock as they realized it. "Nathan, what are you saying? You will die. We can't lose you," my mom said, rapidly. "We already know your life has gotten much more dangerous, but we want to keep you as long as possible."

"Your mother's right, Nathan. You will stay with us," my dad commanded.

Then, the last person who I would expect to stand up for me did. My cousin spoke up.

"No," he said, thoughtfully. "He should go. A few weeks ago, I had a dream about a bald person with arrows running down his body. He was kind of Chinese. Anyway, he told me that there was someone very special out there in the world. If I met that person, I would tell him this: Nobody has to worry about his well-being. He told me to give you this."

He pulled out a box from his pocket. When he opened it, I saw a ring embedded in the foam. There was a stud that showed the picture of yin and yang. It glowed with radiance, and I felt a connection to it. After 6 months, I had another vision, this time only for a few seconds. A picture rushed into to my mind of a bunch of people arranged in an infinitely triangular shape, and everyone was wearing the same ring.

The picture disappeared, and I refocused my eyes to see my cousin hold out his hand with the ring in it. I took it from him. The touch brought a warm feeling to my body, from the tip of my hair all the way down to my toes. I put it on my right ring finger, and I felt stronger and more powerful.

"Whoa, Nathan," Haigriv said, in wonder. "You look really strong. You look like you can do anything."

"I feel as strong as I look. I can handle this. Now, I think I know what'll happen. The people who are following Haigriv's family are going to come. He can't do this alone. I have to help him."

"But, wait a minute, what happened in there?" my cousin asked us. "You guys seem really worried about it."

We looked at him, grimly. "Go in there and find out," my dad said.

He immediately gasped as he realized what had happened, just a little bit late.

"I have to go," I said, breaking them out of their trance. "You can go to Doris Aunty's house," I said to my family. "Haigriv, I can help you avenge them. I know who is upstairs. I can defeat them."

I ran into the house. Behind me, I heard my family getting into the car and driving away. I raced up the stairs. I heard them in the second bathroom, and I tip-toed to beside the opening. I bended the water out of my pouch and got ready to fight. I ran through the moves I could do. Water Whip, Breath of Ice, Water Jet, Ice Bullets. I peeked over the side and saw the three men. They were searching the drawers on the side of the bed. _Uh-oh,_ I thought. The men were part of the U.S. Army! How would I ever defeat them?

Suddenly, the three men stopped. I felt a prickle on my neck. They knew I was here. They slowly turned around, and I hid again. I bended the water into my pouches, and quietly retreated to the bathroom. Hearing them coming, I quickly went inside and shut the door. At least there was a lot of water here. I would have an advantage.

The door was thrown open and the three men smiled at me, pulling a rifle out. My breath caught in my throat. I turned the bathtub tap on, and water came rushing out. I bended all I could get, and made my primary defence, a gigantic ball of water, in front of me. Through the distortion, I could view the soldiers becoming confused, then shocked, then determined. They were going to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

I am not going to go down without a fight.

I separated the water into individual bubbles, and froze them into ice. I launched them at the first man who was advancing, and brought a lot of cuts to his face and arms. He growled, and started spamming his rifle. I quickly swerved to the right, bended the water out of the toilet, and shot the water straight into his mouth. I forced into his lungs and he started choking. He fell to the floor and moved no more.

The other two men stared at me in surprise, and I could detect a little bit of fear. The second man roared and barged forward. I backtracked till the wall, then stepped to the left, and he collided with the concrete hard. He immediately turned around, a bruise forming on his head, and shot his rifle. I took the water, turned it into ice in a millisecond, and flung it at the man. It stopped the bullet and crashed into the man, who crashed into the wall once more.

I smiled. Two down, one to go. I turned around to the open door. The last man had disappeared. I rushed out of the bathroom, as a frightening thought came to me. I raced downstairs and outside. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone.

Suddenly, a terrible scream reached my ears. "HELP ME!"

I swerved all around. No one was there. The voice seemed to be coming from my school. _Oh no._

I ran out of the neighbourhood and started running to my school. There were tracks of tanks leading to it. Then I stopped. I can't run to school. It would take too long, and it's two kilometres away. Suddenly, I spotted a pink bicycle. I sighed and shook my head. Of course. Give me the girl's cycle.

A minute later, I was pedaling hard on the bicycle. I was probably going 30 km h. I saw my school across the street and zoomed through a red light. A lot of honks and weird looks came my way. I turned left, then right, then left, then right into the parking lot. I jumped off while it was still going and rocketed at full speed towards the entrance of my school. Then I stopped. All the in the school were there, and a bunch of people from the army and another organization I couldn't make out were there. The man who I was about to take down in the washroom was there too, and he was holding something. I squinted, and saw it. He was holding a bomb.

I saw all my friends and classmates in a line, looking scared. They were all looking at me. They were expecting me to do something.

Determination filled my veins. I am the Avatar, master of all four elements. I am not going to let my people down.

"Let them go!" I yelled. The Army and the other organization turned around in surprise. I caught my breath. I was facing 200 Army soldiers and the FBI.

"FBI, put your hands up!" a person in front yelled back. He raised his gun.

"Make me!" I shouted. I took the water out of my bag and got ready to fight. The guy lowered his sniper, unsure of what to do, but raised it again, more determined. He aimed carefully, then shot. I switched the water into ice, and the ice flew at the man, shattering his nose. He doubled over, holding his now devastated nose, and fell to the ground. I brought the ice back and turned it back into water.

"Was that your leader?" I asked them at the top of my lungs. "You better be careful. I just destroyed your main person."

Suddenly, I saw Haigriv tip-toeing through the crowd while the men stared at me. I really had a knack for surprising people. And for making awesome friends.

Haigriv pulled up a diagonal column from the ground, and shot himself into the air. I brought the water up to him, making his fall easier. He settled next to me, and got into his defensive stance. Everyone was shocked, including the students.

A voice whispered in my head: _Nathan, your friends will help you. Make them special. Use energybending._ An image came into my head of a sculpture of a turtle placing their two fingers on a young Aang's forehead and chest. Knowledge came into my mind. I knew what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

"My class, Mrs. Newton's class, 602, come forward," I commanded. My classmates shuffled forward. The soldiers turned around and yelled at them to go back. All of a sudden, they shot up into the air. In their place were spires of rock. They fell back on their chests, destroying their ribs.

I glanced at Haigriv and nodded my head, raising my eyebrows. "Impressive," I commented. He grinned. I turned back to the crowd. "602, come forward," I repeated. They walked, then ran to my side.

"Get into a straight line. I'm going to do something very dangerous to you. If you guys aren't in a straight line, you will die," I warned. They quickly got into the straightest line I could imagine. Haigriv turned to the FBI agents, who were raising their pistols, and got into his offensive stance. They quickly dropped their guns and put their hands up.

I put my right hand thumb on the first person's forehead, my friend Rachel, and put my left hand thumb on her chest. I prepared myself, and I could feel my eyes turning white. I sent the knowledge of air, water, earth, and fire to the line of people. I could feel their life energy changing, adapting to the elements. I bent each person's energy so that each one would have a different element.

I removed my fingers from her body, and stepped back. My eyes turned dark brown again. All the people were testing their new elements. I bent each person's life energy so that every person would gain the ability to bend their soul element.

I heard the sound of really heavy vehicles coming our way. I turned to the left, and saw about 20 tanks approaching the large crowd. Everyone looked at them and screamed.

The new benders were still practicing, oblivious to the destruction that was about to occur.

The tanks had suddenly stopped, probably because they were seeing the practicing. I could barely see through the window of the front tank that the person inside was bewildered.

A radioed message came to us: "Put your hands in the air. No funny tricks. The leader and his assistant, come with us."

I pointed at Haigriv. "My best friend just lost his parents. They died because this person," I called, pointing at the guy who was holding the bomb, "killed them. A person from the Army killed innocent people."

"I'm here for revenge," I continued. "But if you stand in my path, I'll have to destroy you too."

"You won't have any chance," the bomb guy smiled, climbing into a tank. The man who was inside hopped out, holding an AK-47.

I turned to my own miniature, scared army. "Alright, guys," I said. "None of you have fully mastered your element, I know. But just try your best. You have just turned into special people, people who have not been officially in more than 5,000 years. Also, remember this: When I tell you to run, RUN. I'm going to destroy this school."

Haigriv looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"When I annihilate the school, in the chaos, we'll be able to leave. We have to run away. Our lives are not safe anymore. I knew that from the moment I saw you today. Also, you can train me properly when we're gone. So-"

BOOM!

A shock wave blasted my ears and rendered me deaf. My ears bleeding, I turned around to a wave of earth coming towards us, fast. Haigriv and the other Earthbenders barely had any time to send up a wall of rock, protecting us.

They brought down the wall to reveal the tanks and the soldiers approaching.

I turned back to bleeding ears and scared faces. "Waterbenders, with me. Earth, Haigriv. Air, Fire, you're on your own. Give it your all. Let's-"

"Let's go kick some booty!" Rachel yelled. The group cheered and ran off.

I didn't move. Then I looked at Haigriv, who was waiting for me, along with the Earthbenders and Waterbenders.

"She stole my line," I pouted, crossing my arms.

He snickered. "Looks like there's a new leader," I teased.

"In your dreams," I replied with a smile.

We all charged into battle.


	9. Chapter 9

Colours. All around me.

Everything was a blur.

Earth was flying around me. The Earthbenders were destroying the ground and the school foundations were shaking. The tanks and people were rocketing up in the air and being shot far away.

People were flying around for no reason, but I could feel strong gusts all around me. Everything, even the benders, were fighting against the wind. The Airbenders were flying around, controlling the wind, and blasting the enemy into the sky.

Orange flashes of light streaked across my eyes as the Firebenders burned everything around them. I could see people's faces becoming black and the non-bending group of students had fled long ago.

The Waterbenders were laying back a bit, since they didn't have any water near them, but they helped by punching people in the nose and kicking where it hurts the most. I also let them use my water in my pouch.

I used my Water to the extent that it became too dirty for me to use. After that happened, I shoved the water in someone's mouth, suffocating them.

"Airbenders!" I called. "I need you guys to help us! We don't have any Water. Can you break the windows so that I can draw the water from the school?"

They nodded. One of them, obviously the best one, turned to the school. He concentrated, moved his arms, and all the windows cracked and shattered. It was my turn. I closed my eyes and moved my arms around me. I pulled my arms towards me, and about 10 gallons of water flew towards us.

Each Waterbender took their share and ran into the battle. They started devastating the soldiers, who were almost dead anyways. I used 5 gallons to create a giant wave that crashed against everyone.

Suddenly, I could hear sirens coming. They were approaching fast. I looked at Haigriv and nodded. He nodded back.

"RUN!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "RUN AWAY!"

The benders immediately stopped bending and, without another glance, started running at full speed to their homes.

I got ready to devastate this whole area. My eyes turned white, and I rose in the air, supported by the Water underneath my feet. Even though my body was out of control, my mind wasn't. I saw Haigriv retreating to the forest.

I was going to deliver a massive wave of water to the building, but stopped. Water's not powerful enough. I need something harder. I looked at the ground below. And I got an idea.

I focused. Focusing. Focusing. I brought my hands up, and a mountain of earth followed my movements. I willed it to come to my height, and it obeyed. I slowly put my hands forward, and the piece of land floated forward. All this time, my hands were curled into fists. Now, I let go, and the rock fell down, down, down, right on top of the school.

There was such a big gust of wind from the flattening that I was thrown back all the way back home. I flew back, hoping that Haigriv had saved himself. In the parking lot, I could see cars flipped over and the community centre beside the school was distorted.

My eyes turned normal again, and I floated back to the ground. I quickly ran to the forest, searching for Haigriv. I was so worried that I actually unlocked my Earthbending. I shot into the air, propelled by a tower of dirt, and started searching for Haigriv in the air. Once I reached the ground, I mixed water with the ground and turned the ground into mud, for a soft landing. I flew into the air again, and I saw a ball of rock. I quickly dropped into mud and ran to it. I tore the rock apart and I saw Haigriv crouching with his eyes closed and his two fists above his head.

I tapped his head and he looked up at me, startled. He rose up to meet my face.

"You're a really powerful bender," he commented.

I shrugged. "That's just how I am," I replied.

We hugged each other. Usually, I would be grossed out, but now, I was just so glad that he was still alive.

Suddenly, I saw flashlights as I pulled back. I quickly pointed at them, and Haigriv turned around. He saw them, and his face turned from joy to alarm.

"Come on, we have to go," I said, dragging his arm. He cried out in pain, and I immediately let go, scared.

"My arm hurts a lot," he said. I brought some of my water, made it into a bubble, and put it on his shoulder. Waterbending can heal, and I could feel that his shoulder bone was bent.

"You have a broken shoulder," I informed. He gulped.

"I'll help it heal somewhere else," I reassured him. "We have to go now."

He nodded. I put my arm around him, and we ran away from the sirens and police who were searching for us.

We disappeared, never to be seen again by anyone.


End file.
